


Broken

by Teal_The_Baker



Series: Malec HM500 Word Prompts [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teal_The_Baker/pseuds/Teal_The_Baker
Summary: Human AU where Magnus definitely thinks size matters and is too stubborn to admit he is shorter than Alec. (May or may not be inspired by the rumor that Harry thinks he’s the same height as Matthew.)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec HM500 Word Prompts [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970815
Comments: 34
Kudos: 94
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Part 35 of Shadowhunter ficlets (500 words or less) based on one word prompts from the Hunter's Moon discord server.  
> All characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Some lines from the show/books may have been repurposed for this fic.

Alec heard a crash emanate from the kitchen and made his way there quickly, trying not to laugh once he actually surveyed the scene. On the floor were bits of broken plate. Luckily it had been one of the heavier ones, so it looked to have only broken into a few large pieces.

The plate was wholly ignored by his boyfriend, who had his back to Alec, one foot up on his toes, the other hovering in midair, and his opposite arm stretched high trying to reach something from the top shelf.

Alec didn’t need to see Magnus’ face to already know the look of concentration covering it. He could clearly imagine Magnus’ tongue poking out the side of his mouth as well. But never in a million years was Magnus going to ask Alec to reach it because the man was stubborn as hell.

Alec gave him another thirty seconds before speaking up. “Need some help?”

“I’ve got it,” Magnus huffed, not even turning to acknowledge Alec.

“Come on,” Alec chuckled, beginning again the debate they’d had enough times it was comical. “What’s the point in having a boyfriend who’s taller than you if not to get things you can’t reach?”

“I don’t know,” Magnus grunted as he shifted his weight for a better angle. “Maybe for the simple fact that you’re _not_ taller. Anything you can reach, so can I. And anything I can’t, well…” Magnus trailed off, both of them already knowing the rest.

Just for his stubbornness, Alec let Magnus struggle a few more moments before coming up behind him with a devilish smirk and crowding him into the countertop in front of them. He made sure their hips were lined up and slowly grinded against Magnus’ ass at the same time as he reached up and grabbed the bowl Magnus had been attempting to reach. He did have to push up onto his toes, but really only because Magnus’ body kept him from getting as close as he could have otherwise.

Alec set the bowl on the countertop but didn’t move back away from his boyfriend. “Still think I’m not taller?”

“I almost had it,” Magnus argued, unwilling to back down even with the evidence in front of him. But also he was quite distracted by the heat against his back and the counter digging into his hip.

Alec bent his long neck so he could begin nipping gently across Magnus’. “We both know you were praising my long fingers last night,” he whispered against Magnus’ ear, eliciting a shiver. “Why can’t you admit the rest of me is longer too?”

Magnus moaned before reaching between them and sliding his hand over the bulge he found. “We both know that there is at least one part of me that is longer than yours, Darling,” he challenged.

Alec hummed. “Then I guess you don’t need this.” He reached for the bowl, placed it back on the shelf, and walked out of the kitchen without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback/Comments/Kudos are life sustaining bread for me. It could be like a savory bite of garlic bread or a sickeningly sweet cinnamon roll. I love it all. But I know there are many out there who are gluten intolerant, and that’s okay too. I love each of you just the way you are, so please don’t feel pressured to do any of the above.
> 
> I will always take constructive criticism, just know that once the story is posted, there’s no unbaking it. But I do strive to improve my recipes for every next time.
> 
> I consider requests for extra helpings the biggest compliment, just please understand that I may be out of ingredients to make any more. But if you have more ingredients or are inspired for your own recipe, please bake away! I’d love to read and link our creations.
> 
> And no matter the comment, I’ll do everything I can to have a warm, fresh-baked 🍪 ready for you in return.


End file.
